Moonlight Encounters
by Jiyuu Illusions
Summary: Shounen-ai warning! I like Luca and McDohl (though it might be a little odd... ^^) and here's how they meet in the moonlight... It's very AU!! Watch out, okay?
1. Default Chapter

Moonlight Encounters  
by: Jiyuu Illusions  
  
WAAAHH!!! They could never be mine!!! (that's my disclaimer, hehehe) Anyway, here's my fic. It's shounen ai!!! and the pair is McDohl and Luca Blight... hehehe what do you think? Flamers bring it on!!! I'm going to make barbibue soon anyway...? wait!! I can't cook!!  
yeah, yeah, I'm weird... I just kindda think thier cute! ^^ whatever!! First fic!!  
*******************************  
  
chapter one: Evanescent Memory  
  
  
The moon was pale and full and bright. Very clear was that memory because it felt almost like yesterday. But the truth was, it was a long time ago. And I was but a boy of eighteen. L'Renouille was quiet and still. There was not a sound to be heard, save, except for my footsteps that seemed to echo thought the streets.  
  
I had just come out from the palace alone because I needed to think. I hated those pigs who try and serve me. It is very annoying but they will serve their purpose and this will be good. Someday their blood will spill and form a pool underneath my feet.  
  
I know because I myself am to do such.  
  
This miserable world needs to be cleansed and those who are not worthy to live must be killed. All of them, those Jowstone pigs... soon they will all perish by my hand and none will be able to stop me.  
  
Not after what they did to my mother...  
  
I curl my hand to a fist as thoughts of my beautiful mother comes back to me... Her terrified face as those ruffians did all those things to her. Killing is not enough. They must be made to suffer.   
  
...suffer much before they die...  
  
That is what I want for them.  
  
I stop a moment in the middle of the courtyard, looking up at the moon. There were gray clouds sailing across the night sky. It covered the pale brilliance of the moon. It made me a little sad because unwelcome thoughts started to haunt me.  
  
...Thoughts of my mother's sad demise and what she and I have been through that day. I do not wish to remember these things and yet these things have their way for floating back into one's mind.  
  
Someday, I thought, angrily. I will kill those pigs and those bastards that did this to my mother...  
  
Then there was that strange feeling. I felt like someone was there with me. I frowned and reached down my hip but there was no sword there. I suddenly remembered that I only went out because I couldn't sleep.  
  
I'll kill you even without a sword... I had thought.  
  
"Who's there?!" I called out. My voice echoed as I did.  
  
And at that moment, the clouds started to move away from the moon revealing a boy, no older than me. But younger. Perhaps about ten years old. I did not see his face because his back was turned to me. Yet I could see his black hair that shone and danced with the wind.  
  
I froze.  
  
Then I saw him. His face as he turned to me, slowly but surely.  
  
He wasn't smiling. In fact, he looked like he was wondering where he was. But he didn't look afraid. He wore his night clothes and a robe that kept him warm. But even such, he shivered under the cold air.  
  
He looked at me straight into the eye, with his clear brown eyes that looked like gold. He did not fear me. People feared me even Jilia. Even though she does not show it, I could still see fear and sadness in her eyes when she looks at me. She was still afraid of me somehow. But not him. He looked at me straight in the eyes without even faltering.   
  
Yet he was not smiling.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I demanded with my face slightly softer than the one I used earlier.  
  
The wind caressed his gentle, pale face and the moonlight made him look paler still. His skin looked so soft, I wanted to touch it. But he stood a few meters away from him so I could not and I didn't want to walk to him.  
  
My pride won't let me.  
  
"Just as I am..." He replied, gently. "...just as I shall forever be..."  
  
He was not mocking me. But I found it an odd answer.  
  
"Don't you know you could be killed for this." I asked, grinning. I'd love to see that beautiful boy's blood in my hands...  
  
"I can't be killed..." He replied, coolly.  
  
This child certainly is either very brave or very dumb. I think it is the latter and yet I doubt it as well.  
  
He looked up at the night sky. His pale face, bathing in the moonlight, making him almost like an evanescent memory. One you can see but could never touch.  
  
"Oh?" I said.  
  
He nodded as a response. "I'm not 'allowed' to die..." He replied. "Never was and never will be..." He remained looking up at those clouds, looking a slight bit sadder than he looked when I saw him. "I shall remain forever as I am..."  
  
Then he surprised me by turned his head to me.   
  
"I am... caged in eternity..." He finished.  
  
I could not understand those words he had just said. But he didn't wait for an answer. He walked a step towards me. An almost sad feeling creeps into my heart but I dismiss this feeling because it is a mere fleeting moment. Just as much as he was evanescent.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"I am Luca." I replied.  
  
He nodded, as a form of greeting I suppose. But that was all. Strangely enough, I did not even feel like he was mocking me anymore. He was very interesting. He points up at the moon and I look up at it. He was like the moon itself, beautiful and pale and undoubtedly full of so many mysteries.  
  
"I'll remember that name then, Luca." He said. "Maybe we'd meet again. If fate and eternity would allow it."  
  
I turn back to him but he's suddenly not there anymore. He had disappeared just like that. I looked around but he had most certainly disappeared. He was gone. I walked to the place where he stood and saw a small white flower, simple and true like that child. I picked it up.  
  
It was small and its petal were soft as I touched it. Maybe that was what he felt like if I held him.  
  
Yet, I did not even know his name... 


	2. Chapter Two: Stranger In The Moonlight

"Moonlight Encounters"  
by: Jiyuu Illusions  
  
WAAAHH!!! *ehrm* They never belonged to me!! Okay thanks a lot for reading. My friend, here says something seems to be wrong with this part. Trying to fix it but it's not working... hehehe... This is still shounen-ai, okay?! Flamers go on!!! You all should be careful, yeah? It's not as light as the first chapter! Here's chapter two!! ^^ Enjoy!  
************************************************************  
"Moonlight Encounters"  
Chapter Two: Stranger In The Moonlight  
  
  
It has been four years since I met that child. I have not forgotten him. His face, his eyes, his very words. They still echo in my memory without remorse. In fact, when I remember that child, I feel a sense of yearning, burning in my heart.  
  
I don't think anyone could quench this burning desire to see that evanescent memory of a child. I burned for him. I want to hold him.  
  
I will make him mine even if I had to burn down the very earth itself.  
  
My dreams are filled with thoughts of that evanescent memory of a child. So pure and simple. I wish for him to be forever caged in eternity that I love most about him. I wish to be caged in eternity with him.   
  
That is probably what I wish for myself.  
  
An amusing thing happened though. My father, sister and I had to go out and stay in the Scarlet Moon Empire, a few months before the Gate Rune War started. We were going to be a sort of ambassador and sign a peace treaty with them.  
  
The place did not interest me that much. I still prefer Highland though Gregminster's food was great. There were women who wanted to dance with me but I ignored them. Bah! What do I care for them?  
  
I only stood there, listening to the singer sing her song. Her voice was soft and lovely and the haunting melody she sung hung the hall.  
  
  
  
"Tears shall wash away the sadness  
And fear to lose a love one.  
The full pale moon shall wipe away the darkness.  
So you of true beauty would come..."  
  
"So then, for now, allow me not to die,  
In the hands of war, of blood, of foes.  
To come back, not live a lie,   
To make true my eternal oath."  
  
"Allow me, fate, cage me in eternity.  
Where true love and shelter never lie.  
Allow me, fate, give your mercy,  
To one, a promise is tied..."  
  
  
  
An amusing song. I thought, amused. I think it was because I could relate or maybe not? Whatever was the reason, I knew it was somehow connected to those thoughts of the one whom I yearned for.  
  
The hall was filled with the sounds of clapping hands and the singer bowed, smiling, he face, slight flushed at how the people received her song. After bowing, she left the stage to join her fellow entertainers.  
  
And the ball continued.  
  
It was boring. I looked down at my glass filled with red wine. Red just like blood... Nothing smelled sweeter than blood. Especially if it's the blood of those pigs... Ha! Someday soon, their blood would made an ocean and I shall bathe myself in it with much joy.  
  
I smiled. Just then, something attracted my attention. My sister and cowardly father were talking to the Emperor and someone else. I frowned, slightly. The man had black hair like the memory child, bathing in moonlight years ago.  
  
He had the same face but... it couldn't be him.  
  
Because that memory did not smile. Or I have not seen him smile but I knew he was someone you can not easily make laugh or smile. And his face was gentle and young and smooth unlike this man who looked like him.  
  
Besides that, my memory child had brown eyes... Clear, brown eyes, looking almost gold, that never falter or know any fear. Golden eyes that could look into one's soul and see whatever there is to be seen there. I would feel a sense of vulnerability with him because he could see me as I am.   
  
I close my eyes, remembering every little detail of that memory.  
  
Opening my eyes, I walked toward them to join or listen or whatever...  
  
The man was introduced as General Teo McDohl. I've heard much about him. He was quite famous, even in Highland since he could drive away those City-State pigs with his armored cavalry.   
  
Amusing.  
  
I did not talk much. I merely listened to them talk. Soon I found out he had a son only a few years younger than me. But that didn't interest me much. And the talk continued to more boring matters such as the economy and whatever hell else.  
  
The talk was interrupted when a servant came and whispered something to Teo. I heard a bit of it since I was standing near him.  
  
"Your son, sir..." The servant whispered. "He is missing again..."  
  
Teo sighed and turned to us. "Please excuse me." He said, apologetically. "But I am needed..."  
  
The emperor chuckled. "Is it about the boy again?" He asked, amused.  
  
"I'm afraid so, your highness..." he replied. "If I maybe allowed..."  
  
"Very well..."  
  
Taking his leave, he left the grand hall, striding out, looking worried. I envied his son a little. But what is envy? Just another stupid emotion one such as I should not feel.  
  
After a while everything went on as it will. The musicians played and the people danced. I found it all very boring so I step out and to looked at the courtyard.  
  
I was alone and the night breezes were cool. The moon was full and bright and it emitted a strange blue light that made it very beautiful. It was wonderful. These are one of the things I still appreciate in life.  
  
As the wind blew, so did the trees move and swayed. I saw some of the clouds hovering near the moon and covered its pale light. But that was only for a short while. For the clouds moved away, gently. Almost like curtains on a stage when entertainers performed.  
  
I looked back down and saw a small shadow standing meters away from me. I put my wine glass down on a marble table quite near me and took a few steps forward.  
  
"My memory..." I unconsciously whispered. "So it's you..."  
  
"It's been a while..." The boy greeted, gently.  
  
He was not quite the child I remembered him to be but he did not age that much either. He was a perfect youth, still as pale and as unmarred as I remembered. He had gotten taller too a slight bit older but no more than that. I started to walk toward him.  
  
"You are real..." I said. Not a question.  
  
I was standing face-to-face with him. I saw his long, eyelashes resting on his cheeks when he closed his eyes.  
  
"What do you think?" He asked.  
  
I reached out to touch his face but hesitated. Perhaps I was afraid he was not real and melt if I laid my hand on his face. But then I knew he was real. I wish he was real. He had the kind of beauty that would be enough to start a war and make many men go mad. He had the kind of beauty that could make the sun rise and the runes envious.  
  
Yes. His beauty is simple but true. And an unmarred perfection.  
  
The trees sighed and swayed as if wanting to hold him too. The moonlight made gentle highlights on his face. The wind caressed his gentle features. I scowled, internally, thinking they were all jealous. Because they could not own him.  
  
But he was mine.  
  
Only mine.  
  
I owned him.  
  
And this thought sent chills of delight and made my blood hum at the thoughts.  
  
"Beautiful..." I murmured and finally touched his face, gently.  
  
His face was as soft as a flower petal and smoother than silk. Light to touch and pale. He looked at me and smiled a little but it was enough for me to see. He was even more beautiful when he smiled. He will make me go mad...  
  
But then I already am... I wanted this child... I wanted him more than I've ever wanted anyone or anything for that matter.  
  
In the silence that followed, I stared into his golden eyes, that looked right into my very souls and touched me there. He was true and real. I smiled at him.  
  
"Luca..." He whispered, softly.   
  
The gentle voice, I've known to speak. Quiet and calm. Enough to calm the raging storm in my mind and in my heart. I slowly brought my lips on his but stopped only a centimeter away. I felt the warmth radiating from his skin. It burned me as golden flames would.  
  
"Cage me in your eternity..." I whispered.  
  
He closed his eyes sadly. "It is a sin, Luca..." he replied after a long silence. "A sin... to be with someone as cursed as I..."  
  
Is this fate? I asked but did not say aloud. He seemed to know.  
  
"Yes...fate..." He replied, sadly and turned his head away, releasing himself from my touch. "I know what lies in the future before me..."  
  
His tears fell and glistened in the moonlight. A young face so sad and true. My heart ached to see him like this. The wind moaned as if they understood the sadness he felt and what I felt for him as well.  
  
"Only... much sadness..." He continued. "And death..."  
  
He looked up at me. Tears streaming down from his pale cheeks. Sadness incomparable, beauty all unknown...  
  
"...you must forget me... Luca..." His voice almost pleading.  
  
The words struck me. He was not lying because my Memory would not lie to me. He was my "memory" and I can not forget him. I shook my head and touched his tear stained cheeks, attempting to wipe them away.  
  
I loved him... though it had only been our second meeting... I still loved him. And looking into those golden eyes full of sadness, I saw he loved me too though he did not say. He told me  
  
"Then let me be cursed too..." I whispered. "So I could be caged in eternity with you..."  
  
He was still crying but he did not speak another word. I cupped his face in my hand. The tears had stopped falling. He looked afraid because he knew I would not forget him.  
  
"I can't forget you..." I whispered, gently, slowly leaning down.  
  
"You..." He whispered.  
  
He did not speak, or rather he could not, because I bent over to kiss him. His lips were soft and sweet. The feel of his body against mine was a sensation I could and will never forget. He was true.  
  
He was real...  
  
And I will be caged in eternity with him. Soon...  
  
"Is that what you wish...?" He whispered, softly after we parted.   
  
I nodded. "I want nothing more..."  
  
He took a step back, smiling and pointed up at the full, pale moon. So much like him and yet, more beautiful than him. Mysterious and real...  
  
"Then I hope..." I heard him say. "...Luca...you and I..."  
  
I turned, swiftly, a part of my mind told me he'd disappear and to stop him. But then he was gone. Just as he had done, years ago. I look back up at the moon. It's blue light seeming to drown me into.  
  
The wind moaned, if in despair, I know not. But then I knew, he was mine.  
  
That was enough for now... 


	3. Chapter Three: Final Encounter

"Moonlight Encounters"  
by: Jiyuu Illusions  
  
The characters here do not belong to me. This is the last but this is still shounen-ai. You can read but I'm warning you that this is shounen-ai. Not meant to insult though... Once again, be careful!! ^^ This part, it's McDohl speaking... hehehe ^^  
  
**************************************************  
"Moonlight Encounters"  
Chapter Three: Last Encounter  
  
Luca Blight is an interesting person... Strong and cruel. But when he looked at me, it was different. Everyone thought, or rather, knew that he was blood-thirsty but to me he was gentle and kind...  
  
No one knew of his secrets other than me though it's been a while since I last saw him. That was during the full, pale moon. That was the night he first kissed me... I have never seen anyone as determined as he to be caged in eternity with me but I don't want him to be...  
  
...It is wrong...  
  
...It is a sin to love someone like I.  
  
I never wished to be immortal... I never asked for this cursed body... But I cannot change the tides of fate as well.   
  
Sad but true...  
  
It's been more than three years, Luca... You have not changed much except now, you are bathing in your own blood... As you said, it took hundreds to kill you... but you killed by the thousands... Giving me the souls I needed...   
  
I wonder... did you know?  
  
The soldiers have left... That boy who is much like me from before... They all left, leaving you alone with me. The fireflies dancing up in the tree, you are now leaning on... Blood staining the white, winter snow...  
  
I walk towards you from the shadows and I knew you still alive, behind me, bodies of other soldiers lay, dead and forgotten... Their souls swirling around me.  
  
"Luca..." I whisper.  
  
You raise your head, smiling as you hear my voice. I can see your blood streaming down your face, dripping on your once, silver armor. You reach out for me.  
  
"You have come..." You whispered, hoarsely and coughed out blood. But there was a hint of longing in your voice.  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
I turn my head away. Such sins are not meant to exist. I cannot take you along with my curse. I cannot love another man and yet...  
  
...and yet I do...  
  
I hear you sigh, pained though it was. I turned back to you and you smile at me. Peaceful, and true. I have never seen you smile like that, even as I watched you from a far. You seemed to understand my silent thoughts and you heard my unspoken words. It was just like you to understand me...  
  
Maybe that's why I loved you...  
  
...something truly wrong...  
  
The fireflies danced around us, under the full, pale glow of the moon. They seemed to know and yet they do not know what is happening around them. All they know is that they were free from that wooden medallion hanging from the tree.   
  
That was enough for them...  
  
I knew you were slipping away but I cannot let the Soul Eater take you. Not ever.  
  
"Luca..." I whispered again.  
  
Despite the pain of death, you managed to shake your head, still smiling your sad, peaceful smile.  
  
"I understand..." You said. "...such thing cannot be... But I..." You started coughing. "I was...happy...to have seen you...before I go..."  
  
I nod, tears threatening to spill but they did not.  
  
"I never asked you..." You continued. "...what your name was...?"  
  
I bent my head down. I knew death and its signs and I knew much, much more than just that...  
  
"McDohl..." I whispered. So softly I doubt you could even hear me.  
  
But I knew you could. Because I knew who you were.  
  
"Then, McDohl... someday... perhaps..."   
  
Without finishing, you left, along with the fireflies. You flew to someplace I can never reach you. I was doomed to be alone from the start but then... someday... perhaps...  
  
"...Perhaps..." I whisper.  
  
I looked up at the sky where the full pale moon was, bathing me in its silver, pale light. The moon was the only witness to our encounters for the past few years. Though those encounters were stolen, brief moments, I will treasure them...  
  
...While I am caged in eternity.  
  
  
The End!! ^^ 


End file.
